Jack Morgan
Jack Morgan, as known as Scout, is a former military soldier (specific background as yet unknown) and urban scout for the clandestine Heels Agency's New York operational area. His nicknamed 'Scout' is derived from his position and skill set as a reconnaissance and information gatherer. Despite being a utility level personnel he plays a large role in the happenings of Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov, where he becomes the unofficial partner of the titular heroine Natasha Romanov in her investigations, as well as becoming a potential romantic/sexual partner in certain paths. Descriptions Physical Scout is a younger man in his prime, appearing to be in his 30's, with short dirty blond hair and a pointed chin. He's clean cut for the most part, with well maintained features, bordering on a 'pretty boy' look. His physique is lean but strong, and his clothing is on the flashy side, preferring to wear expensive dress shirts, slacks and aviator glasses for style reasons. He is often seen wearing an accompanying underarm holster. Personality Despite being concerned with his looks at times, Scout is a consummate professional and well trained soldier who follows his superior's lead at all times. He is initially curt and reserved but in times of seriousness he has shown himself to be caring, particularly concerned with the effects of Mark's death on Natasha as he sees the it affect her over time. He is also loyal to the cause of the Agency and to good as he bends Miller's orders at times to help Nat's investigation with the aim of routing out any corruption at the Agency. Even still, he can't hid his obvious attraction and impressed nature after meeting his superior agent, Natasha. At times he has been known to try impress her. Hobbies and Interests * Unknown Dislikes * Unknown Key Personal Relationships Natasha Romanov Natasha is somewhat of a partner to Scout, after meeting him the morning after Mark's murder. He is tasked as her bodyguard and protection in her moment of need, but even still he is impressed by her skill in defending herself. He was aware of her reputation within the Agency and develops a minor hero complex after meeting her. Together they undertake the task of investigating issues with Mark's death, including mysterious Agency files, as they became closer. The full extent of their relationship is yet to be fully explored as the game AoH:MoAR is still in development. However, during the Good Nat path, Scout and Nat can have casual sex via a 69ing after both discuss their teamwork at the Bank Raid. Sexual Partners During the course of the content Scout has appeared in so far, the following are the notable list of sexual encounters he's had, though not extensive: * Natasha and Scout '69' each other on her living room couch after comparing weapons. Only players on the 'Good Nat' path of AoH:MoAR can access this scene variant, as remembering his performance alongside her at the Bank Raid makes Natasha excited and hot. * Later in the game, those who have have followed the 69 path see Scout and Natasha have sex in her kitchen, on her countertop. * After the pair's attack on the Maeda Cartel's Harbour Warehouse, Good Nat and Scout again have sex in her home, this time on her couch and coffee table. In her rush of heat, she rides him until the infection takes a hold of her. Backstory Pre-Agency Life Little has yet been explored about Scout's early life. However, before coming to the attention of the Agency he was a trained reconnaissance specialist in the military. As of right now his records have been expunged and hidden to cover any ties that can be used against him or the Agency, which is standard practice for those associated with the organization. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Jack plays a large role during the course of AoH:MoAR, acting as the protagonist Natasha's partner, confidante and aid. He helps her in determining the true meaning behind the files he liberated from under Miller's control, allowing Nat to find the leads that draw her into Ivy's web as well as discovering the abandon hospital reportedly linked to the Agency. He also provides needed back up during the bank raid assault for Natasha too. Jack is a potential sexual partner for Natasha in certain paths of the game. Non-Canonical Content Scout has yet to appear in any non-canonical content to date. Additional Content Patreon Posts Scout has appeared at times on the Patreon page. The following are notable occasions: * Scout appeared in the July 2018 teaser posts, both "Nat's Late Night Plans""Nat's Late Night Plans" AoH:MoAR v0.8 Teaser Post, June 2018 and "Look Out Scout!""Look Out Scout!" AoH:MoAR v0.8 Teaser Post, June 2018, which showed two separate parts of the morning 69 scene of AoH:MoAR's v0.8. Appearances Canonical * Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR)Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Appendix References Category:AoH Characters Category:New York City Characters __NOEDITSECTION__